Love Potion
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Every hero has a weakness - their heart. When Megamind realizes this, he creates a love elixir so Roxanne will fall in love with him and break Metro Man's heart. The potion works well...too well. Now Megamind's the one falling for Roxanne!


"Sir, I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

Megamind could barely hear Minion over the sound of ACDC. With a grunt, he shimmied out from beneath his newest invention and stretched out a leather clad hand to turn off the stereo system.

The enormous building became deathly silent, only the metallic clanks of Minion's robot feet and the faint 'Bow bow!' of the brainbots in another room.

Megamind looked up, faintly annoyed at his friend for interrupting him while he was in the middle of building. "What?" Minion knew this rule and he fidgeted for a moment, feeling uncomfortable beneath his master's stare. Megamind had a streak of oil across his head and cheek, his 'work' suit (a black full-body suit that was impervious to rips or tears) lined with shiny oil as well. Minion made a mental note to wash it separately from his master's other clothes before he came back to the present situation. "I said I don't think this is a very good idea, boss." He tried to sound confident and self-assured, but it came out as a squeak.

Megamind actually seemed baffled, as if he couldn't believe Minion was questioning him. Then disbelief and annoyance clouded his face. Minion gulped, seeing the storm begin to brew. He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"Minion, after all our years together, how can you question me on this?" Megamind asked in exasperation. He stood, hands on his skinny hips, giving his friend a glare.

"W-Well sir, remember the Equestrinator? If you had listened to me then-"

"Nonsense! That plan went perfectly!" The blue villain waved his hand as if to swat away an annoyance.

Minion frowned, big eyes clearly worried. "Nevertheless, sir-"

"Minion!" Megamind held up a leather-gloved hand. "What in the world could _possibly_ go wrong with this plan? It's perfect!" He stalked over to his worktable and grabbed a can with a heart on it. "I spray Rox – Miss Ritchi – with this," He stabbed a finger at the can, "and she falls in love with me. This will break Metro Man's fragile little goody-two-shoes heart, and he'll be weak enough for me to hit him with that-"A finger pointed savagely at the machine he had previously been working on, "my ingenious death ray! _How_ could anything go wrong with that?"

Minion refrained from rolling his eyes at his master's ignorance. He'd heard about the plan countless times – Megamind was fairly proud of it. "There are so many things that could go wrong, sir!"

"Oh, like what?" Megamind cried, frustrated.

"Like that this could turn out to be a permanent love-spray! What if she doesn't fall out of love with you?" Minion stated flatly, worry in his big eyes.

For once, his master had on his poker face, but Minion knew him well and he saw Megamind's face twitch just slightly. For a moment he looked almost…happy. Then he frowned and continued looking exasperated. "Minion, that's not going to happen! This elixer is not a chemical of any sort - its concentrated pheromones that will wear off with time!"

Minion sighed. "Fine. What if Metro Man becomes so heartbroken that he _kills _you?" The fish asked. Megamind seemed to freeze, not having considered this, and then seemed to visibly relax. "I'll arm myself accordingly, wear protective armor, and I'll use the holowatch to go invisible if nothing else works."

"Okay, what if _you_ fall in love with her?" Minion shot back, folding his large robotic arms across his chest.

Megamind froze, and then burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach. "Me? Fall in love with a _human?_ Fall in love with my _hostage?_" He guffawed. "Where do you get such crazy ideas?"

"You had a crush on her in high school," Minion reminded him lightly. "Who's to say that her falling in love with you won't bring up those feelings again?"

Megamind's laughter abruptly stopped at the reminder, and blood rushed to his cheeks, turning his face purple in embarrassment. "I did not have a _crush_ on her, Minion!" He shouted, face burning. He clenched his fists at his side, his body rigid. "I was a _teenager_ and she was an attractive girl. We're completely different people now, and I feel nothing for her!"

"Okay." Minion said quietly, eyes wide and taken aback. He'd never seen his friend get so upset about Roxanne Ritchi before. "I'm sorry; I'm just trying to look out for you."

Megamind visibly relaxed, muscles loosening and fists unclenching. He smiled wearily at the fish, nodding. "Thank you, Minion. But I have a _very_ good feeling about this plan."

Minion nodded and moved to walk out of the room to get his master a drink. He looked tired all of a sudden, like all the work on the death ray combined with his anger caused him to be drained of energy. Besides, Minion thought to himself, Megamind knew Metro Man better than anyone. If there was ever a weakness in a hero, it was undoubtedly in his heart.

…

Megamind slid back under the unfinished death ray, blinking up at the knobs and bolts unseeingly. He'd been in a groove before, but his conversation with Minion had broken it.

He rubbed his face with a leather-gloved hand and sighed. A blush suffused his face as he recalled the 'forbidden memories' of high school that Minion had brought up. He hated to be reminded of them – it was embarrassing and didn't reflect well on himself. Growing up, he'd just wanted people to like him, but when high school started, he just didn't care anymore. Until he met Roxanne Ritchi. She was so cute with her big blue eyes and trusting smile. Metro Dude, as he liked to be called then, also liked her. This caused a lot of chagrin between the two teens, Megamind constantly trying to impress her with his inventions. Unfortunately, they always backfired, painting him in a bad light. The crush-he-insisted-was-never-a-crush humiliated him whenever he thought about it, the yearning he felt for Roxanne to look at him differently. For the first time since starting 'shool', he actually cared what someone thought of him. He viewed it as a sign of weakness and had always adamantly told Minion he'd never had a crush on her.

He was right, though, when he said they were completely different people. She'd never noticed him in high school, at least in a positive light, and as an adult he was going to keep it that way. His goal was to convince her he was truly evil, because for some reason, she still didn't believe it.

This plan would prove it, he was sure. He wasn't hurting Metro Man _physically,_ but _emotionally_. _That_ was evil. And if it so happened that the plan involved making Roxanne Ritchi fall in love with him, well, it was just a matter of the hero's girl being the hostage.

Pasting on a grim smile, he slid his goggles back over his eyes and turned the stereo back on, blasting rock music to drown out his thoughts.

…

"HAHAHA! No, no…MWAHAHAHA! Yes, that's much better."

"Compared to what, a howler monkey?"

Megamind swiveled in his chair, glaring at his sassy hostage. There was a smirk on her lips and a spark in her blue eyes, annoying him. "Oh, I see you're awake. You know, sometimes I prefer the quiet that comes with you being asleep."

She smiled at him sweetly, not at all offended. "And I would prefer not being kidnapped, but that's not gonna happen, is it?"

He rolled his eyes, but stood up with a flourish. He sidled up to her and bent over, smirking at her beneath half-lidded eyes. "You'll feel differently later today, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, unnerved by his confidence and closeness.

He playfully chucked her under the chin with a bent finger, pleased with the flush in her cheeks. "What would you prefer? Babe? My dear? Honey?"

"None of the above!" She snapped. "You don't get to call me anything!"

"Oh, but _Roxie_-" She glared at the nickname that she hated and he _knew_ she hated, despite the fact everyone called her that, "What's the fun in that?"

She scoffed. "Fun? This is a kidnapping, not an amusement park! There's not supposed to be any fun involved!"

He smiled at her, unearthly green eyes bright. "Really? Maybe it _is_ an amusement park, since it's amusing me greatly. How about a ride on my MegaBot? On the house."

Her heart was pounding as she tried desperately to lean away from him, to no avail. His hand cupped her chin almost gently, the leather smooth against her skin. He was uncommonly close, his bright green eyes boring into hers, humor dancing in their depths. He actually seemed…_happy_ to be bantering with her. _Of course he is!_ She shouted in her mind as her breathing quickened. _He's actually winning the banter this time!_

"No thanks." She tried to say blasé, but it came out a little breathless. "Aren't you supposed to be contacting Metro Man right now?"

He gave her that sultry grin again and she shivered, cursing herself mentally. "Yes, probably. Too bad, I was…enjoying myself." He stood upright and she was relieved and (though she wouldn't admit it) a little disappointed when his hand left her chin. Turning, he walked over to Minion, who was readying the death ray. This death ray emitted a red-hot laser that was meant to tear through Metro Man and destroy him. It was set up in Metro City park, where Metro Man was that day. "Is everything ready, Minion?"

Minion nodded. "The death ray is ready, and…" He glanced expectantly at the bottle on the table next to him, which Megamind grabbed. With a feral grin he turned to Roxanne, who eyed the bottle warily. She didn't have time to gasp as Megamind whispered, "See you later, Roxie," and was sprayed directly in the face with pink gas.

Her vision wavered as it hit her, the gas smelling sickly sweet but also with a mysterious, dark nature. Against the warning signs in her mind she gulped it in, drowning in the scent. It wasn't the usual knockout spray that was bitter and familiar, but it was delicious and sharpened her senses.

When her eyes focused and the spray dissipated, she looked up to see Megamind standing in front of her. Everything about him was clearer, smoother – his coloring was a deep blue, his eyes a gorgeous, sparkling green, his ears sharp and light purple. His natural musk drifted towards her, a mixture of leather, sandalwood and pure man…alien…whatever. It didn't matter to her. She swallowed and an arrow stabbed her heart as Megamind frowned, not wanting him to be unhappy. As he opened his mouth, his smooth, deep voice washed over her. "Roxanne…are you okay?"

Mesmerized by him, she nodded, giving him a dazzling smile. "Of course I am. I'm with you." She breathed.

She was fascinated by the purple flush that ran across his cheeks, and was charmed at the pleased smile he gave her. "It's working, Minion!"

"Congratulations, sir." Minion replied, trying to sound excited. "Shall I call Metro Man now?"

"Huh?" Megamind asked, distracted, as he stared into Roxanne's loving eyes. "Oh, yes, of course."

Minion sighed and sent out a brain-bot to Metro Man, who was in the park, supervising trash and graffiti cleanup by prisoners at the county jail. He glanced over at the smitten Roxanne and equally smitten Megamind, groaning and shaking his fishy head. This was going to end _so _badly.

…

"Brain-bot 527 is in position, sir." Minion's voice broke into Megamind's daze as he gazed at Roxanne, who was giving him a look she'd only given him in dreams. "Initiate video?"

The blue alien blinked and shook himself of his daze, glancing over at his fishy friend. "Oh, uh, yes."

Minion didn't comply, turning to face him and folding his robotic arms. He frowned, looking at his master speculatively. "Are you sure? You want to seem professional, not lovestruck."

The barb hit Megamind right where Minion expected it to, and he fought to keep down his grin as the blue alien glared at him and huffed. "Just call the moron in spandex, will you?"

Minion smirked and turned to the control panel, initiating the video on the espionage brain bot. A live video feed appeared, showing a large stone wall that separated Metro City park from the river that ran through town. It was constantly getting graffitied by teenagers, and every month prisoners from Metro City's prison for the criminally gifted were forced to scrub the wall clean. Metro Man supervised them, since it was easy for them to escape with only the warden looking after them. Megamind had always hated doing it between jail breaks, especially the humiliation of Metro Man supervising him, so he always tried to disrupt the regularly scheduled cleaning whenever he could. Today was no exception.

A blue light coming from the brainbot lit up the park and was concentrated on a recently cleaned part of the stone wall. The prisoners cheered as they saw Megamind's face smirking back at them – many of them had been his 'uncles' when he'd landed in jail and knew him. Many others had been recent inmates and knew whenever Megamind disrupted the cleaning, they got to go back to the prison or, even better, try to escape.

Metro Man flew up to the screen and glared. "Megamind! Come to halt the diligent work of your fellow inmates, have you?"

"Well, that may be part of it, but I have a much _bigger_ plan in mind." Megamind smirked. "You see, I have kidnapped your precious Miss Ritchi today."

Metro Man, momentarily thrown off by this change in their game, blinked. "You haven't?"

A rakish smile graced Megamind's face as the brainbot's camera zoomed out, revealing a beaming Roxanne cuddled up next to the alien, his arm around her waist, holding her close. "_She_ came to _me._"

"Roxie!" Metro Man gasped, flabbergasted. His eyes shifted to Megamind and he glared. "What have you done to her, you fiend?"

"Not a thing, Metro Moron!" Megamind shot back, victory glowing on his face. "Your precious Roxanne has fallen in love with _me_, and will work alongside me in my quest for evil!"

Roxanne nodded, a soft smile on her face. She actually looked _content_. "It's true, Metro Man. I love him." She looked up at Megamind and gave him an adoring smile, and Megamind gave her one right back, momentarily forgetting he was on air.

The gasp of Metro Man and the whoops from the prisoners brought him back to reality. He ripped himself away from Roxanne's glowing smile, heart aching, to leer at Metro Man. "How do you feel knowing your true love has fallen for your enemy?" He sneered.

Metro Man actually looked hurt, but then his jaw tightened. "What did you do to her, Megamind?" He demanded. "Are you forcing her to say these lies?"

Megamind barked out a laugh. "Still don't believe me, Metro Man? Well, believe _this!_" With that exclamation, Megamind tugged Roxanne close…and kissed her.

Even knowing she was under the influence of his elixir, for a split second Megamind was expecting a slap or for her to scream. When he remembered she wasn't going to hurt him, the beauty of the kiss washed over him. His knees locked and went weak as his head spun. Everything in that moment was crystalline clear – the petal softness of her lips against his, the scent of her jasmine perfume, the soft hum of contentment coming from her throat.

Roxanne smiled against his lips and pressed against him, arms going up and around his neck, thumbs stroking his purple ears. His leather crinkled against her attentions, his mouth curving against hers as he pulled her close. She felt weak and shaky and excited, love washing over her.

The sound of catcalls and shouts of encouragement broke through Megamind's thoughts and caused him to pull away from Roxanne, breathing heavily from the intensity of their kiss and utterly speechless. She looked up at him in much the same way, but she was smiling and seemed happy about what just happened. Swallowing, Megamind turned back to the screen, forcing a smirk on his face, though his thoughts were racing. "Need any more convincing, Metro Man?" He taunted.

Funny, the superhero didn't _seem_ too broken up. He mostly looked shocked and confused, not heartbroken. Megamind scowled. What would it take to break him? Had Megamind been dating Roxanne and she had fallen in love with and kissed another man, _he_ would have been heartbroken.

He blinked with shock at the thought. What was he thinking? He didn't love Roxanne Ritchi! He'd had a tiny crush on her in high school and thought she was pretty – gorgeous, really – but he didn't _love_ her! He shook the thoughts away, disturbed by them and not wanting to contemplate them.

Metro Man _did_ look upset, though. "Roxie, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry, Metro Man." She sighed, but gave Megamind's hand a squeeze. A lump grew in the blue alien's throat. "But I love Megamind."

Metro Man's face hardened. "Maybe you do, but I can still save you from a life of crime with him."

Did the man think of nothing else? Megamind thought, annoyed and frustrated. Damn it, it was time for the laser already! "Minion, fire!"

Minion slammed the button down with his robotic fist and a bright red laser lit up the park. Metro Man dodged it, exactly what Megamind _didn't_ want him to do. He'd been expecting the superhero to be broken, on his knees, unwilling to go on with his life without his lady love, and have the perfect shot with his later. What did he get, instead? A shocked, mildly confused Metro Man that was still willing to fight.

Perfect.

"I'm coming for you, Roxie!" Metro Man shouted, and then flew off with a burst of speed to save her. He left a protesting Roxanne on the screen, and dozens of prisoners left to scramble to freedom.

…

"Crab nuggets! Minion, why didn't it _work?_" Megamind fumed, running for the invisible car to make a quick getaway before Metro Man could find them. Roxanne was behind them, shouting at them to wait up for her.

"Maybe he wasn't in love with her?" Minion suggested, following his master.

"That's ridiculous!" Megamind scoffed. "Why wouldn't he be? She's smart, beautiful-"He snapped his mouth shut and cursed himself. Why had he kissed her? Why? He was going nuts now, thinking about her in ways he shouldn't be!

"Oh…" A familiar voice groaned, causing the two villains to stop in their tracks. Megamind turned, seeing Roxanne sitting in his chair, having collapsed into it when he let go of her to race to the car.

"Roxanne?"

She was holding her head in her hands, her knuckles white, her jaw tight. Megamind walked slowly towards her, prepared for anything. When she didn't move he came close and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Roxanne, are you okay?" He'd planned on escaping with the invisible car and leaving her here for Metro Man to take home – obviously this plan had been a bust. But now he wasn't so sure.

When she didn't answer he crouched down next to her, leather-clad arm around her shoulder and the other brushing her bangs behind her ear. "Come on, Roxanne, please answer me." He pleaded.

Her head slowly lifted from her hands and she looked blearily at him. "M-Megamind?"

He nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, sir-"

He shushed Minion and turned back to the girl, looking at her worriedly. She groaned softly and massaged her head with her fingers. "My head is killing me." She whispered. She looked over to Megamind and her eyebrows furrowed. "What…where am I?"

He winced. "You're-"

A loud crash sounded behind him and his eyes widened. "Oops." He heard Minion groan and Metro Man shout, "Roxie!"

Both Megamind and Roxanne winced, both for different reasons. "Metro Man?"

"Don't worry Roxanne; I'll save you from this monster!" Metro Man boomed. Using his super-speed, he picked up an indignant Megamind and a resigned Minion and deposited them at the Metro City Prison. Then he returned to the lair and was about to pick up Roxanne, but she told him not to. It would hurt her head more. She muttered, "What happened? Was I unconscious the whole time?"

Metro Man gave her a look. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked, confused, her head still cupped precariously in her hands. "The last thing I remember is Megamind spraying me with something, and then I was in his chair and he was asking me if I was alright."

Metro Man let out a gusty sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. For a minute I actually thought you'd fallen in love with him."

"_WHAT?_" She screeched, ignoring her throbbing head. "Fall in love with _Megamind?_"

Metro Man nodded, stepping closer in case she was going to fall off the chair. "Yeah. He sent me a video feed with his holding you and you told me you loved him…then he kissed you."

A thundercloud rolled over her face and her normally bright blue eyes darkened to indigo. "That _moron_. He must have given some sort of 'attraction spray' or something." She spat. "If he thinks I'm going to let this go, he's got another think coming."

Metro Man winced with sympathy. "I'm glad I'm not that little guy." He stated with a half-grin.

She smiled dangerously, and then glanced around. Her eyes lit on a familiar spray bottle and she stalked over, picking it up. She read the label on it – Megamind labeled all of his sprays, since he had so many. Just as she'd thought - a pheromone elixir. She gave Metro Man a wicked smile as she tossed the can up and down in her hand, murmuring, "Yeah, you should be."

…

...Um, I think I need to explain this. XD It was supposed to be in Megamind's Memoirs, but 8 pages later I thought "Maybe this should be a two-shot..." and this monster was born. XD PLUS, yes this is a love-potion-like fanfic. When you read and write in the Danny Phantom you get used to love potions, love spells, whatever. So of course, this came to me. If Megamind is such a genius, he should realize Metro Man's weakness is in his heart, right? Too bad Metro Man and Roxanne aren't dating. XD I'll update as soon as possible, and reviews always motivate me! :)

-PM


End file.
